Grant
A grant is a way to transfer money or items without having to travel to the receiver. A grant is given by town halls and county governments and can include monies and/or goods. An individual can hold only one grant at a time. A county grant can only be given in the county and a town grant only in the town. In order to cancel them (which is also the way to complete them) you must be in the county/town from which they were assigned. While traveling, goods and monies inside a grant can not be robbed. (edit: rk-gardener, March 2012). Since the new rules came in (2012), apparantly grants CAN be stolen, though this has not been positively confirmed by anybody in the English game thus far) When a grant is created, money can be placed into the grant and a description of the grant (usually containing instructions) is entered. Once the grant has been created, items can be placed into it and/or it can be assigned to a citizen. Once it is recieved, a grant appears within the categories Me/My Character/Duties and Responsibilities. When opened, it looks similar to a mail, but it has market links inside. It may help to think of a grant as a kind of dummy 'player' that can make market transactions and that the grant holder can control. Any items in the grant can be sold on the open market. When the grant is being used to buy from the open market, the grant holder must use the switch button. Once switched, any buy transactions the player performs are actually being executed by the grant. When switched, care must be taken to only perform the necessary buy transactions and then immediately switch back to regular player transactions. Once assigned the only way to get items or money in or out of the grant is through the open market. Once the terms of the grant have been completed or upon request from the county or mayor the grant should be canceled. A cancel button at the bottom of the grant is used to do this. A Simple Tutorial What is a Grant? A grant is a Special Handbag that you carry in Renaissance Kingdoms. You can only carry one. It can only be given by the Town Mayor or by the County Trade Minister. Once granted the grant can not be taken away from you. Only you can "cancel" and therefore send the grant back to the Mayor or TM. (There is one exception if a Duke/Duchess orders a grant returned the Admin can cancel it.) (rk-gardener: Note, since the 2012 rule ammendments came in, a town Mayor can cancel and auto-return a grant from that town, and the Trade Minister can cancel and auto-return a county grant.. but ONLY if the grant is still in the town/county respectively. Again, this is according to announcements from the game admins, but has yet to be proven) Its purpose: Grants are used to safeguard goods and money. (Once placed in a grant, money and goods are completely safe from theft. For this reason, it is perfect for traveling and trading.) (rk-gardener: as noted above, since the 2012 rules where introduced, it MAY be possible for robbers to steal a grant) It can also be used to keep a separate bank account for buying and selling. Find Your Grant: Click on "Me" and then "Your duties and responsibilities". It will say "You are currently granted by the Town Hall of Whithorn - See". Click on "See" to read your grant. The Mayor and/or Trade Minister may have placed instructions and an inventory list in the grant. Records: Before you use or touch your grant, make sure that the grant contains the items that are stated and/or that you have agreed upon. Record the contents in an excel or word document, so that you will know what to return when you are finished. (Sometimes a mayor forgets to put any wood in the grant. If so, you'll need a new one before you leave town or the grant is useless.) Put Your Stuff in the Grant: If you don't need to place your personal items or money into the grant, then you will do nothing before traveling. The grant will act as a separate person's bank account. If you want to put things into it, then you start from the grant. It may contain 2 wood. Open an extra window that goes to the market. (Make sure that there is no other wood on the market for 15.95.) You will want to list the wood for 15.50-15.95 and then buy it with your own money. This means that instead of two wood, your grant now has 31.90 and nothing else. Use this 31.90 to buy your own inventory items and wood (use normal prices, unless you don't mind that other people buy your meat at 15.00, etc.). (To place LOTS of money and/or goods into your grant, you will need to repeat the process MANY times.) Buying From The Grant: Right now your grant says, "The trades that you are currently doing are NOT executed under the terms of your grant." Once you click on the button "Switch", you will buy under the terms of the grant, meaning that the purchase will be debited to the grant account." If the grant has money, then you can use this money to buy things. To BUY with the grant's money click on "Switch". The drop down will say,'' "The following transactions will be carried out under the terms of your grant". Now, anything you buy will go into the grant and the grant's money will be spent until you either: 1) Log out of RK 2) Click on "Switch" again '''Returning the Grant:' When you want to return the grant you must be in the County (if the Trade Minister granted it) or the Town (if the Mayor granted it) where you received the grant. If it was a travel grant with 2 wood, you can probably keep it for a really long time and the Mayor or TM won't really mind. If it was a trading grant, you should ask the Mayor or TM how badly they need it back. Open your word or excel document where you stored the information of what was in the grant when you got it. Do your best to sell expensive from your own inventory and buy cheap from the grant. This will place your personal money back into your personal inventory. Try as best you can to even out the grant, so that it contains the same items and/or value that it had when you received it. If you traded for your town or County, you should be leaving any profit inside the grant. Usually trade grants make a good profit, so lots more value than you started with. To cancel the grant and send back the entire purse full of money and/or items, just click on the word "Cancel" at the very bottom of your grant. Should you have questions or need help ask the person who granted you or another Mayor/TM. Xenina 11:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Xenina